Monolithic concrete must contain reinforcing bars which are generally made of steel. Sometimes the reinforcing bar is of steel mesh which assures a regularly spaced pattern of bars which are appropriately supported so that when the concrete is poured the mesh will be enveloped in concrete. On other occasions, individual dowels of reinforcing bar, called REBAR, must be laid out. The current technique requires that each bar be individually placed and spaced at some interval, generally required by code, and the interval between each of the bars are individually checked. In addition, spacers, which may be crossties of other steel supported by stakes or rocks must also be inserted, measured and secured to assure that the reinforcing bar remains at the same horizontal level inside the concrete. The invention, herein described, is a flexible holder for the reinforcing bar.